Many devices are available for monitoring various physiological parameters such as heart rate and administering treatments. For example, US2010/0204595 discloses a heart monitoring system for treating a condition of a user exhibiting an abnormal heart rate. A heart rate monitor monitors one or more heart rate parameters of the user. A processor receives the parameters from the heart rate monitor and compares the parameters with threshold values in associated data storage and transmits a signal if the parameters exceed one or more of the threshold values. An audio device and a tactile device receive the signal from the processor. Responsive to the signal, the audio device provides an audible sound to the user while the tactile device provides a tactile sensation to the user. The audible sound and tactile sensation are adapted to treat the user's condition, alleviate symptoms of the condition, or combinations thereof. The tactile sensations are provided to the left and/or right hand side of the user's body to engage both sides of the user's brain.
There are many reasons why a person may want to alter their heart rate, be this for medical purposes, health and fitness reasons or mental state change. Other than treatments e.g. of the form described above, this is currently achieved through the use of drugs such as caffeine, or techniques such as meditation. However, these may take up a lot of time, be distracting or have further undesirable side effects.
Aspects and embodiments of the present invention have been devised with the foregoing in mind.